


Music to his ears

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Carols, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Eddie comes home from a long shift to find Buck helping Christopher practice for the Children's Christmas Choir.Based on the tumblr prompt: Buck helping Christopher practice a song for his little choir and Eddie discovering he's got a nice singing voice
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Music to his ears

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Eddie had just arrived at home after a long shift. He hated the days Buck had off. Those shift always took extra effort. It was so easy to work with his best friend, they were always in sync, so the days Buck isn’t there are just less fun. Luckily, today their shifts had overlapped a few hours. So it could have been worse, but the last half of his shift was nowhere near as fun. He put his keys on the table by the door and went to put the pizzas he’d picked up on his way home on the counter in the kitchen.

He was about to call out to Buck and Christopher to tell them pizza was here, but stopped when he heard singing. He was stunned into silence. He should have been surprised. Abuela had encouraged Christopher to join the church’s children’s choir for Christmas. So he would need to learn the songs and practice. What he didn’t expect was who he heard helping his son. He follows the singing to Christopher’s bedroom and listens closer to the voices. Now that he is closer he can hear the voice of his son. They are singing Christmas Carols, more specifically, Joy to the World. The other was Buck. Eddie had no idea his best friend has such a beautiful singing voice. Sure he’d hear him goof off at karaoke and in the car, but never actually put any effort into it, to really try. It was beautiful. It brought a warm feeling to his chest. Eddie could sit and listen to them all night if he could get away with it. He leaned against the doorframe as they finished the song.

“See, you got it.” Buck smiled and ruffled Christopher’s hair. “You sound great.”

“You both do.” Eddie grins as Buck startled. Buck blushed. Eddie didn’t know if it was the embarrassment of being startled or the compliment.

Christopher giggled, getting off his bed and hugging his dad. “Thanks, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, little man. Pizza is here. Why don’t you head to the kitchen and we’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay,” Christopher nodded, accepting his crutches as Buck handed to him.

“You really do have a beautiful voice, Evan.” Eddie said softly as Buck went to follow Christopher. “You should sing more often.” Eddie grinned when Buck blushed again. “I’m sure Christopher wouldn’t mind the help with his music.” He put an arm around his blushing boyfriend and leads him down the hall. “But first, how about some pizza?”

Buck cleared his throat. “Yeah, pizza first.”

“Hurry up, I’m hungry!” Christopher called out to them, causing them both to laugh.

“Be right there, buddy.” Eddie grinned, placing a kiss on Buck’s cheek.“Thanks for helping him practice.”

“Anytime,” Buck said, watching Eddie hurry down the hall before Christopher got annoyed and tried getting his dinner himself.

“Hurry up, Bucky!” Christopher called.

“I’m here.” Buck shook his head and laughed as he walked in the kitchen. “I’m here, Bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.  
> I plan on surviving the midseason break by filling prompts.  
> So please, send me prompts on tumblr @sortofanobsession


End file.
